


Twisted Fucker

by HellaGay_Bambie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Death, FaceFucking, Gore, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Porn Without Plot, Psychopathic!Eren, Smut, blowjob, first fic, first smut, hard smut, it's really fucked up, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaGay_Bambie/pseuds/HellaGay_Bambie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has lost all sense of humanity<br/>Psychopathic!Eren love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing (fanfiction wise) so...go big or go home  
> Enjoy..?

Eren flattened against the wall panting like a dog, either from his lover's slick mouth surrounding his cock or the adrenaline from satisfying his bloodthirsty urges. Or both.   
"Oh f-fuck...Leviii" Eren gripped the back of Levi's hair tighter and pounded his dick down his throat, continuing to roughly face fuck him.   
"Oh god, yes...I'm so close..." Shaking, panting, moaning like a bitch, Eren winced and sucked in breath from a sudden sharp pain.   
"Ah, don't use your teeth," Eren quickly readjusted his position to renter his partner's hot, messy mouth.  
"Don't stop...Fuck dontstopdontstopdontSTOP-oh fuck- LEVI! OH MY GOD, LEVI!" Eren screamed his lover's name as pleasure coursed through his veins; body shaking from involuntary muscle spasms, his cock shooting hot cum down Levi's throat, dribbling onto the slick red floor.   
"Oh, Levi..God, You're so good to me." After recovering from the flood of pleasure still making his muscles twitch, Eren carefully removed himself out of his beloved's mouth, lifting the head up to his face level and kissing him deeply.   
"Heh, sorry I made youu dirty, I love youu, my Levi~" Eren sang sweetly. He glanced over to the decapitated body lying in a pool of dark red, licking the cooling blood off his lips.  
"I think I'm ready for some more fun.."

**Author's Note:**

> Fucked up, right?  
> I've had this in my iPhone notes for a couple months now  
> I loved writing it, actually  
> Leave your thoughts on my first work and I might write more things in the near future


End file.
